A My Chemical Romance Reunion
by AleCastro
Summary: ¿Will they tour again? ¿Will they ever encounter themselves again? They're many rumors going on. In this case they're going to reunite again but not in the way the fans love. With this reunion... ¿Will they will reveal hidden emotions, secrets, revelations and past scenarios that led to romantic feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

It has been many years since the members of the famous band "My Chemical Romance" had been together. Maybe occasionally, they have been together, but not all of them. Of course, how could they? Ever since MCR decided to split up. Gerard started his solo career then he happily moved to his "Artist" career. Frank has also started doing many side projects and doing his own "band". Ray also did the same as Gerard, but the difference is that he only did it only for a short period of time. Right after MCR broke up, Mikey started doing drugs but luckily he save himself and started a "band". And after all this years, they are "fathers" and "husbands" at the same time. They moved on with their respective lives.

But after all this time …

They carry on

They will always carry on….

So, if it's too much to ask, for a reunion? Some fans asked. Of course, they replied. But you guys, won't see it. Because, you will make a great fuse over it. Just like, some fans are doing with Ray and Christa "unseen" kid. But, this is not the point.

After all this years, Gerard Way, the famous "singer" and "front man" of this famous band. Decided it was time for a "Reunion".

But not that kind of reunion….

That kind of reunion that they always did. With any photographers or tabloids speaking about it. The kind of reunion, where everybody shows their kids, the wives talk to each other and the members "remember" the good old days.


	2. The Pun Man

**Chapter 1**

 **Gerard Way is Aka "Pun Man"**

* * *

It all has started since the day. When Frank Iero decided to put some time to his family and leave aside his "music" career. Of course, ever since Frank decided to announce that. He didn't knew that, some "certain" person will called him, after all this years.

"….."

"… Hello"

"…."

"Hello?"

"…."

"Oh common, Frank you're too old for this pranks. I know you're listening".

"Oh my god! Who is this Frank are you talking about?" Frank giggled from the end of the phone. "I can hear the giggle, I know that giggle too damn well". "No you don't, the Frank you used to know, is dead and now to replace that Frank is another Frank who has three kids and a Wife, and has more tattoos that you can't never imagine".

"So, that means that Gerard you used to knew, is dead now?" Gerard sighed. "No, he is still the same, just a little chubbier than usual. But, hey who doesn't love chubbier Gee?"

At that, Gerard pouted, meanwhile Frank did a wink. But, why Frank? Why did you wink? You know, Gerard can't see you!

Anyways, moving on.

"Don't tease me Frankie, Bandit and Lynz tell me, I look adorable". Gee frowned "Oh no, I never told you, you didn't look adorable, you looked like a majestic and beautiful bear haha"

"….."

"Gee?"

"…"

"¿Are you there, Gee?" "Yeah, I was… I was just trying to make me some coffee" "Oh my god, not you and your coffee addiction! Gerard Arthur Way, we talked about this!" Frank at this point decided to get angry. But the kind of tease "angry". Gerard started frowning and rubbing his temples. "What about you? Huh? I heard you started smoking again".

"Stress, I guess"

"Oh….."

For a long period of time. It was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"So …."

"Gerard, I read your new book, its rad".

"Thanks Frankie"

"Well, umm why did you call me?" "Why? You don't like, when I called you?" "Oh no, it's just too sudden, that's all" "Oh well, I saw the statement that you gave. About your mini hiatus. So I thought, since the kids are on vacation. We can, you know… Rent a place for a week and gather everybody and spent some quality time. Just like the old days, what do you think about that?"

Frank stop whatever he was doing closed his eyes.

"Hahahahahahaha"

"Why are you laughing?" At that point Gerard felt a stab on the heart. He was serious about this. But of course he knew that Frankie was just messing with him. But even so, it hurts when you try to do or say something really thoughtful and the response at the other end, tries to fuck it up.

"Oh c'mon Gerard. Of course that's awesome!"

At that statement, Gerard's heart was relieved and happy. (Oh god, how he love and missed this guy's pranks. He in his mind, already wanted the week to be almost near. But, of course you cannot control the time. Because if he could, he will try to stop the time. When Bandit started saying her first words or started walking. Because it hurts… You may think, it feels amazing. It's feels great.)

But the idea, of his little "baby girl" growing up much faster he expected. Pain his heart. Because he wanted Bandit to stay like this. Because one day, she will grow up, she will go to High school, University and next thing he knows. He will accompany her, along the aisle to the person she will marry.

And the thought of her leaving him. It pained his heart.

Of course, his parents went through that phase too. But, he fill more painful when it was him. It's like we humans don't understand the pain of others. Until we suffer that pain ourselves.

"Meaningless" That was the thing he thought. Because he shouldn't start thinking like this. If Lynz was here beside him. She will probably hit some sense into him. Because damn, she knows when he started to think "depressing" things. Sometimes, he thought his own wife was "psychic" powers.

But whose wife isn't like that?

I bet Jamia have slap some sense into Frankie too. Because damn, the guy can be a pervert even when simple things happen. Sometimes he wonders, if Frankie gets old, would he still be a pervert? I bet he will and maybe there will be Jamia standing next beside him, slapping him. That will be funny to see.

He giggled.

Frank heard that. But decided not to question Gerard's sanity.

Because one does not simply question Gerard's sanity.

"So you thought the same thing I did, huh?"

"What did I thought?"

"You know, that this whole scenarios feels like plot of that movie of "Grown Ups", you know that movie with Adam Sandler?" Gerard sighed. Of course, he knew that movie. That movie was the reason why he decided to this trip. But of course, this trip was to see each other. I mean, he didn't particularly wanted to see that movie. Bandit was changing canals, just to see some movie the three together. If he could say, this trip could be the same as it was with that movie. With no funeral involved or to remember the person who ties us together.

¿Or maybe it was?

But, of course Frankie didn't need to hear all those details.

"So are you and your Family in?" "¡Of course man! It will be amazing, our kids meeting together. Drinking beer, hunting. Oh yes, just like old and senile dad's we are becoming".

"Frankie, we are not that old".

"Yeah, yeah you're just afraid that perfect face of yours would have wrinkles".

At that Gerard, decided to walk out of his cubicle and go to the bathroom. When he was in the front in the mirror. He decided to check himself out in the mirror. "Oh my god, Gerard are you checking yourself in the mirror? Oh god, you never changed man. Seriously, man. You're so predictable!" Frank laugh hysterically.

He wasn't getting old. Of course, he was getting near the 40's. But he still he has his old face. He didn't have wrinkles. He was the old same and beautiful Gerard way. And he smiled at that. He liked his sweet and cute "Vampire" face. That didn't get old and for that he thanked his parents for that genetic thing they gave him.

"Anyways man, I have to go and talked to Jamia about this"

"I hope she slaps you"

"Eh, for wha-?"

At that Gerard Way ended the call. Leaving Frankie without saying what he wanted to say. 5 minutes passed, he felt guilty and texted him.

¨I didn't mean that, sorry¨

Sometimes he knew. He was a bad person, when the situation was really good. But he couldn't help it. He was this way, ever since he was a kid. He always tried to joke the situation out but some of the things he said. Sometimes came out wrong.

So Gerard stood there. Phone in his hands, staring in the bathroom floor.

¨It's okay dude. Don't sweat it. I can become a great ASS when I don't look -xoxo Frank¨

He smiled at that and his heaty felt alive again.

How amazing our heart and emotions can be, ¿huh? He got out of the bathroom and walk to the office, where his cubicle was. With a big smile on his face. People emotions can change, with just one simple word. With One just simple word, our emotions can be dragged in the ocean and drown there with your existence along with it.

So, for the stupid person who say that words, can't hurt are totally hypocrites. Because with One simple word. We can be champions and with another suicidal emo teenagers.

Then when the called ended he started to have many weird thoughts.

I wonder, if Krista ever slap Ray? If she does, for what reasons? Gerard cannot think of any reasons, why someone would slap Ray?

Because one does not simple slap Ray.

Because he is a Ray of Sunshine.

He giggle again. But not that kind of giggle he used to have. That kind of giggle that was really loud. His coworkers heard him. Right now, he was on the cubicle working on more materials for more volumes that were coming to "Doom Patrol".

He seriously need to stop with this puns. Those puns would ruin the image the Bandit has of him and he seriously need to retake his "cool dad" side. Because, he was losing against his wife. Not matter how much he tried, he couldn't beat her.

One does not simply beat Lynz in a battle of coolness.

He gave up. It doesn't matter anyway. Right now, he couldn't wait to take one week off and see his old bandmates again.

Speaking of bandmates.

He needs to call Mikey about this…

Speaking of Mikey

¿Do you know that Mikey Way gets a little "light" punch from his wife, Kristin?

No one knows...

Except from him of course. But this is in irrelevant of course. But that image of Kristin punching Mikey. It was utterly hilarious and the reason behind it was because he looked at some Memes in the night. When he was supposed to be sleeping, so the situation was somehow hilarious. When he heard about what Kristin did to him. He laughed, he started crying. Because that way, his brother described the punches of his wife was hilarious.

"Gerard, is like some feathers were touching my skin. To fairly speak, it was like someone try to hit me. With a very light cushion. Like, do you remember when we fight with cushions when we were little and you didn't want to? Because you didn't want to hurt me?"

"Yeah?"

"And then I tried you to hit me, with lightest cushion that Mom had?" "Oh you meant that cushion that was really ugly and had an ugly and sick feeling side to it?" "Yes, that one" "Well, like that one".

"So in resume, you're telling me. Your wife punches you, like our old and smelly cushion that was really ugly?" Gerard laugh. "Gerard don't put it that way. My wife smells very nice"

And that's how the story how Mikey described him. How he feels about the light punches his wife gives him.

Of course, it was a hilarious story. But Mikey had me promised, not to tell anyone about it and of course I didn't told anyone about it.

Because I'm very loyal brother and no one can surpass the love that I have for him.

But of course, if Mikey would have been smart. He would have called me, to my cellphone instead of my telephone. Because sometimes, Bandit have this "thing" to pick up the phone. When her uncle was on the phone. I tried so hard, to mimic her to leave to put the phone away. But she only move her head side to side. Saying that she wouldn't do it.

Kids this day's man.

At that point that he was struggling to be a strict father for her daughter. Lynz was coming from the grocery store. I signaled her, to pick up Bandit from what she was doing. At the point, Lynz pick up the phone from Bandit's hand and gave her a "you're in problem" look. Bandit look terrified and run to her room.

She was terrified of her, but she wasn't terrified of him.

That explains a lot of his parenting methods.

At the point Lynz pick up the phone. She heard Mikey telling the story of his wife punches. She through her head backwards and started laughing without making any noise. She tried so hard, to not laugh at loud and when the called ended.

She laugh and grab her stomach.

"Hahahahahaha, ahahaha the light punches, Krist hahahaha, and she is smelly hahaha"

He stood there. Not knowing what to do or think. At the point, he broke this brother's promise but at the same he didn't.

"A week with the hubbies and the wives huh?" Lynz grinned while making a vegan salad.

"I thought you will be against it." Gerard sat down on one of the kitchen chairs while drinking coffee meanwhile Bandit was coloring her favorite princess with guns. "Of course, I'm not against it. It will be awesome" Lynz face him, with a face kind of offended. She was kind of hurt, that Gerard would say that. But of course, she knew his husband too damn well.

So she knew, he will say something "funny" that for him is funny but not to Bandit, neither to her. But regardless, she loved her husband too damn much. If he could keep up, with her and her old ramblings of the "stock prices". She could keep up with him, with his old and unfunny puns.

"I mean, the reason why I thought that about you is because you look angered when you shop last week" Lynz at that furrowed her head. She wasn't mad last week. She was actually laughing about what happened to Mikey.

"So I thought you hated shopping and I thought to myself if it was wrong to call you mall content"

-Dead Silence on the Way Household –

It was dead silence on this house. Until of course, the Lady of the evening decided to interrupt in the kitchen. "Mom, is the dinner ready? I'm hungry!"

"Don't worry sweetie, it will be finished in a sec-"

"Oh hi hungry, I'm dad!"

Lynz face palmed.

Bandit stood watching her father. "Father, why are you like this? You know those jokes aren't funny. Even the janitor from my school Mr. Everwood has better jokes than you" Bandit left from the kitchen with a serious face. "Mom, please tell me when the dinner is ready."

"I-I" Gerard stood there with a blank face. Lynz sighed and give his husband a kiss on the cheek and massage his face. She smiled pettily looking side to side and then at her husband.

"Sweetie" Gerard just stood there watching the floor. "You know I love you right?" "Yes Lynz, I know that" "And you know that your daughter loves you, right?" Gerard pouted, still looking at the floor. "She doesn't seem like it" "Honey, I think in the age she is now. She will look at many parents and wonder why her parents aren't like that. So don't try something, you know you're terrible at it" She grab her husband to face her. Gerard had a sad face on his face. "Bandit, one day she will realize how "cool" you are. Just like I realize, when I first met you and for the same exact reason why I got in love with you". Gerard smiled and wondered that he didn't deserve someone like Lynz. But of course she deserve it, just her to him.

"And you know what?" Lynz walk away from Gerard to her salad.

"What?"

"You will encounter your old bandmates, am I right?" She grinned and face him. "So, you have exact one week to prove your daughter your cooler than your bandmates. I mean, everyone is a dad right? So, in that week mesmerize yourself to prove her statement was wrong". Lynz signaled her husband.

"Will you do it, Gerard Arthur Way? Would you promote your coolness to your daughter?" Gerard was in awe, of how his wife was and of how in few second she can bring his spirits up.

This just proves how strong words can be.

"I will, now to speak of which. I need to call Mikey and Ray to invite them!"

"Okay, Honey but not too long. The dinner will be ready in a few minutes". Gerard stormed out of the kitchen grabbing the phone.

Lynz made a punch of victory in the air. She love to bring the spirits up of her husband. He could be a depressing person and of course she understands that. But of course, for that she was here. To help her husband. She can already imagine what random things her husband will bring up in this weekend.

Of course, she is ready for the week to come. She is an awe. She thought of telling Jamia of making her a new tattoo on her body.

The only recent tattoo she had, was of the initial of her husband's name on her back. That of course, she thought nobody will notice of that tattoo. But oh boy, she was wrong. Ever since, the exposition of hers come out. Many photographs of hers come out to the public and eventually everybody noted the new tattoo.

She couldn't forget that week. Because Gerard didn't noticed until he saw the pics on Instagram. I mean, Gerard Way wasn't that type of guy. Who looked at her, with sexual desires and when he found out about it, he started blushing so red. That bandit thought, that her father was on fever.

And also, the reason why she wanted this week to be is because she wanted to be in battle with Jamia.

Jamia.

The woman of the underground and coolness who no one knew of how cool and badass she was.

"Eh, a week on vacations with everybody?" Jamia faced Frank meanwhile she was coming out of the room. Frank nod meanwhile winking at her sitting on his side on the bed. "But, does Gerard decided where to will going to go?" Frank move his head side to side.

Jamia just stood there watching him. Meanwhile he was on the cellphone. She sat down next to him, looking at what he was looking. "Are you serious, Frank?"

Frank just watch her with a blank glance planted on his face.

"Are you serious, so you won't answer me because your busy roasting people on the internet?"

Frank murmured something. She couldn't hear and for that she tried to move her face more closely to where Frank's face was. Frank surprised her, with a kiss. "Do you like that?" Frank winked at her. "Yes, I did. But I will prefer you pay attention to me when I talk to you" Jamia sigh.

"I'm just teaching this kids a lessons!" Frank now had serious face. "What lesson? The only thing you're giving them, is material for teasing you. I had seen pictures of your fans telling how much love and hate they have for you". Frank watch her in awe "You're right, I'm like that bully who everybody loves, am I right?" Frank grin.

Jamia sighed yet again. "This is the same exact reason why I don't use so much twitter". Frank gaze at her with a grin on his face. "Oh really, well mind telling me why do you send me so many photos of you on your Instagram?" Frank watch her meanwhile she was blushing. "That, doesn't come to this topic".

"Yes. Yes it does" Frank glance back at this cellphone.

"Frank"

"Yes?"

"You really have become, your tool of your own tool" Jamia stood up and glance at him. "To put it simple, you're addicted to that and have become unaware of your surroundings!"

"Honey, are you lecturing me?" Frank looked offended.

"Yes, Honey. Yes, I'm lecturing you"

"Mama, come here!" Miles shout out of the other room. "Hear that, our son wants me there!" Jamia was about to the open the door when Frank block it. "Since wh-?" Jamia glance back and look at her husband who was blocking the entry way.

"Shhhh" Frank put a finger to Jamia's face.

"My lady, aren't you aware that you're sexier when you're mad" Frank smirked at her. Jamia blush and smiled "Hey honey, are you aware if you don't get out of the way. I will break your bones".

Frank purred and whisper to Jamia's ear.

"¡Oh yes, talk dirty to me!"

"No, Frank let me out. I need to see what's going on with Miles" Jamia force herself to take Frank out of the way. "Okay, if that's what my lady wants. Then she will obtain it"

Jamia open the door and sighed. Oh god, is like having 4 children to raise. Frank hug her from behind. "I know all the worked you put through all this years. I'm so lucky to have you and to tell you the truth I missed you so damn much!"

Jamia didn't say anything and stood there. Frank put her arms over Jamia's stomach and put his head on her shoulders. "Damn woman, what you have that you always cure my decease?"

Jamia giggled, and glance at him smiling. "Are you writing more songs for you upcoming ep?" At that Frank hide his head in the back of Jamia and started pouting. "So what? Can I be a cheesy husband to my wife?"

Jamia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Since when you wanted to become a cheesy husband?" Frank rub his face "Erhhh, I don't know. Don't you women, love a man who is a cheesy in romance?" He glanced at her, while bringing his lips up. "Well in my part I was in love with the same man, who acted like a complete dork during in high school" Frank gasped and grin his hips next to Jamia's body.

In the same exact moment Cherry came through the hall seeing her parents in an awkward position. Jamia took Frank's arms. "Hi, Cherry I will coming right up"

Cherry stare at them.

Jamia sweat drop meanwhile Frank put himself as the same level as Cherry. "So, daughter of mine. How many bucks will take you to not say anything?" Jamia surprised "¡Frank!"

"Shh, business!" Frank put his finger on his mouth and glance back to Cherry.

"We will start with 8"

"20"

"8.5"

"20"

"10"

"20"

"15"

"20" "20'" "20!"

"Okay, I didn't saw anything neither does Lily!"

"Okay, good. Wait, what?" Frank glance at Cherry who was going the same way, she was coming to. "You did it, Cherry!" "You bet I did, but of course this wouldn't have happen if it wasn't for your help. Here is your share, Lily" "Thanks, let's buy some candy!" "HECK YES!"

Frank was amazed yet at the same confused and glance nervously to Jamia. "Do you see that? Our daughters are working together".

Jamia just stared at him. "Yes, Frank you did a great job to demonstrated our children to blackmail their parents". Frank didn't answer, because deep down, he felt like a riot. That his own children blackmail him yet he felt concerned that his own children will act like that in the future.

Even so, the one who will suffer will be his future self and not his current self and for that he felt happy.

Jamia move out of their bedroom and went to where Miles was.

The week that will come will be a great week, she thought and smiled to herself.

Somehow until all this time, Gerard can create great ideas now and then.

Ray was in silence in his house, while watching television. Sitting on his favorite couch, with a mug on his right hand. He liked this kind of atmosphere.

"Do you hear?" Came Krista from the kitchen, mug in hand. Ray glance at her, while raising an eyebrow. "What Honey?" As Krista came with a disgusted expression on her face. She sat down next to her husband. "¿What Trump did now?" Ray frowned.

Oh Trump again.

As for at what he wanted to admit. He wasn't that type of person who hated people. He didn't held a grudge on anyone. He had a kind heart, so does his wife Krista. Well of course, she was kinder than him. But that doesn't mean, he wasn't kind.

But even despite all the kindness he had. He hated that bastard-ass person who was leading the country where his family live in. He even recalled, since the first week Trump was for president. Things were getting out of hand and of course he didn't get surprised anymore for what Trump did now.

"He is saying that if North Korea, plans to launch a missile to United States. He won't even hesitate to launch an attack there too. Honestly, what does this man thinks he is doing?" Krista took a strong sip of her coffee, worrying for the future of her children.

"Maybe starting the Third World War?" Came the son of Ray and Krista. Taking a great sip of his coffee, entering the living room where his parents where. Ray look surprised and look at his son. "Why do you think that?"

He look to the ground and stood there in the middle of the living room. "I mean, for are all the things that have been happening, I wouldn't be surprised if that happens early" He sighed and look to their parents, looking worried.

Krista, with a concern look on her face. "My son, come here". Krista stood up and gave the mug to her husband. Which he receive surprisingly. She hugged his son real hard, almost suffocating his son. "Oh ma, I can't breathe". She gave him a concerning smile and touch her son's face. "If it happens, your father and I will be with you". She glance to her husband. In that point Ray stood up and put the two mugs on the table beside him, approaching them.

"Till death do us part"

Ray's son and Ray look confused and stare at Krista like.

"¿What?"

"You know, because family always stick together". She look serious, between the two of them.

"Ma, isn't that phrase used when a couple is about to get married?" Her son, look at her suspiciously. Ray just laugh. Krista pouted at her husband behavior and glance back at her son.

"Well yes, it is". She stood there silent for a moment and smiled at them. "B-but what I meant, is. That you don't have to worry if you think, that in the future your will face the problems alone. Because you won't. Doesn't matter if you're grown man with a family or a senile man with no many teeth's on his mouth. As long, as we are alive. I and your father will make sure, you will have the best support you can ever get".

Ray smiled at her, almost crying.

Words couldn't describe how much passionate of a mother figure can be Krista to their son. He was such a lucky man, to have her by his side.

"Ok, I think it's time for a family hug" Ray declared, with a big smile on his face. Krista giggled, grabbing her son's hands and smiling just like her husband is smiling.

"Really? Right now?" Their son declared, almost giggling.

"Yes, really".

"Haha Okay" He raised his hands almost on protest and put himself in the middle of the two. Placing each arm on his parent's respective shoulders.

"Oh, by the way. Gerard call me about a reunion" Ray said, unexpectedly.

That surprised Krista for a second.

"¿A reunion? Like a reunion of the band after all this years?" Krista look surprised to her husband. Their son dissolve the group hug and look at his father amazed. "Are you serious, Dad? Are you going to play your guitar just the old days?"

Their son jump in the air. "Can I play the guitar on a concert?" "Is not that kind of reunion, you see…" Ray frowned and had a guilty sense on his heart.

Their Kid watch him confused and smiled. "So, that kind of reunion that you want to see your old friends, dad?"

"Yes, that kind of a reunion son". Their son nodded, meanwhile crossing their arms, understating the situation. Oh this point, Ray was really grateful, their son understand any kind of situation. He was really good at keeping his behavior on any kind of scenarios. So he was glad, that he didn't make a tantrum about this.

"So, ¿where are you guys going?" Krista looked at her husband. "No, I don't know. But it's not that type of reunion. I already announced. Gerard wanted to rent this place for a week, since you know the children are in vacations and Frank is on hiatus. So we and our children can spend time together".

Their son smiled brightly and clap his hands together. "Oh that's rad, dad!"

At that Ray frowned and giggled at his son's form of speaking. "Where do you learn that word?"

"Oh, I read Uncle's Frank tweets"

Krista face palmed and did a nervous laughter

I hope he hadn't learn any bad words. Frank is a great man and a great father but he cursed so much. I mean, she cursed now and then but not in front of her child. But whatever, if their son wanted to curse. She hope he doesn't do it, in front of them.

"Well, so where are we going?"

"I don't know, but Gerard is the one organizing things… So let's leave it to him".

"Uncle Gerard is in charge?"

"…."

"I will look in my own, too. Just for safety"

"Okay, honey" Krista laughed. Her husband can really be such a worry person. But he liked it, because it's never too late for a backup plan.

"Oh god, a reunion! Kristin squealed. Raising her hands in the air, and smiling.

"I shall call Hayley. You know how much she loves My Chemical Romance!" At that, Krista jump in the air.

Ughh, how cute she was in that state. Now Mikey, couldn't tell her that REAL news. But he hated lying to her wife.

Kristin jump around the house, and do some cute little dances, meanwhile she grab the phone of her purse.

She was about to call her sister. When she did the moonwalk, she started doing the dancing of what of looks like the Gangnam style?

"What are you doing?"

She raised her arms in the air.

"M"

She did an M with her hands.

"C"

She did a C with her hands.

"R!"

She tried to do the R. But failed so instead of doing with her hands. She did it, like she was writing on the air.

"Mikey, pretend that R, was a real r"

Mikey look confused and stared at her. How does someone can tell the R is real when is on the air? Well, is she says is real. Is real. He won't question that, after all.

"M-C-R" She clapped and stared at her husband and grinned.

"Coming now to theaters, near you" She laughed and sat down on the couch.

"Is not that kind of a reunion, honey" Mikey watch her with a guilt on her face.

Kristin expression change to a surprising and amazed expression to a regretful and sad expression.

She had hope for a reunion.

She was almost having future plans. That her mother took care of Rowan, meanwhile she and Hayley would have been in a blast in the reunion concert.

So, like she thought.

She HAD hope

So, like many fans MCR fans crushing their dreams of a reunion. Her dreams were crushed and pouted on the sofa. Looking down on the floor, holding her cellphone in her hand.

"I-I'm sorry"

"Oh, don't worry about it!"

Now Mikey looked like the villain here and he didn't wanted that image on his wife- He sat down next to her and grab her hands, feeling guilty.

Krista look at him with a concern look. "Oh no, Mikey don't worry! I'm not mad at you. Neither at Gerard's plans" "Really?" "No, I'm not".

She kissed on the lips.

Mikey rested his head on Kristin lap. "I thought, you were mad at me" Kristin frowned at him and gave him smile at him. "No, I not mad. I was just planning things without hearing all you have to say. It's my fault for not hearing all your conversation."

Mikey gave her a small smile.

"So, when will happen the reunion?"

"Well, my brother said, it will be the next week. He will find a place for the 4 families. But of course, he haven't decided where will it be. Probably somewhere nice and with a calm atmosphere". "Good, your brother always knows, how to pick great places to have calm thoughts".

"Yes, yes he does". Mikey side glance.

"Well, I'm excited to meet everybody and meet Jamia too!"

"You're excited for that'"

"I haven't had the time to meet her. So yeah, Mikey I need to meet the woman who is raising 4 children!"

Mikey laughed hysterically

"Yes, because Frank is another child on her shoulder".


End file.
